


to hunt the wolf

by SnorkleShit



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel centric, Flynn's POV, Gen, M/M, lycanthopy, werewolf!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: After Ezekiel is turned into a werewolf and runs away, it's up to Flynn to track him down. For Miranda! Happy Birthday!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraryannex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryannex/gifts).



It happened too fast - he’d been too confident, when they’d charged in to rescue Charlene. He hadn’t been expecting _werewolves_ , okay? Okay, no excuses, he was a Librarian, and the oldest one at that, he should have been more prepared. But instead, he and Ezekiel had been easily separated from the others, and cut off. And then Flynn had made yet another mistake - he had sent Ezekiel off alone to open the valve while Flynn searched for silver in the kitchens. 

 

When Ezekiel had stumbled back into the room, Flynn had turned, and instantly felt his heart stop in his chest. Ezekiel was standing there, looking horrified and exhausted, clutching his upper arm. Which was torn open by a very obvious bite mark. A big one. _A werewolf bite_. 

 

“Oh my god.” Flynn breathed, the world starting to spin. No, this couldn’t be happening. He had _let_ this happen. 

 

“C-can you fix it?” Ezekiel asked, voice cracking, face starting to tremble and fill with fear. His voice was that of a child about the cry, absolutely petrified. “Flynn, please t-tell me you can fix it!” 

 

Flynn’s face went pale as he could only helplessly stare into Ezekiel’s watery eyes, slack jawed, and shake his head ever so slightly from side to side. Ezekiel’s face crumpled the rest of the way, and he fell to his knees, hunching over and bowing his head. He started to rock back and forth as the tears sprang free. He began to sob, in the most terrified, mortified manner. The cries of a man who was about to lose everything that made him what he was - completely against his will. 

 

Flynn snapped out of his shock, and shoved the silver in the back of his pants before diving forward to pull Ezekiel into his arms. 

 

“It’ll be okay, I swear, we’ll figure this out. This isn’t the end of the world, okay? C’mon, Jones, think of it as another adventure!” Flynn said, trying to reassure him. Ezekiel took a deep breath, attempting to compose himself, squeezing the wound painfully. 

 

“H-how long?” Ezekiel said, shakily, but not so high pitched this time. 

 

“A day or so, until tonight. The night is when it starts. But you’ll be weak, sick, for the rest of the day. Be careful, we have to bandage you up. Then we’ll find the others, get out of here, and get back to the Library. Then we’ll figure this out, okay? I swear.” Flynn said sincerely, pulling away and getting to his feet so he could help Ezekiel up. 

 

They reunited with the rest of the team, almost died a few times, rescued Charlene, and saved the day. Which meant, in the end, they all had to run as fast as possible out of the compound before it could collapse on top of them like it was collapsing on top of the werewolves.  
But their victory was as pyrrhic as they came, thanks to Ezekiel’s...accident. 

 

 _It wasn’t an accident. It was your fault._ Flynn’s mind constantly whispered. 

 

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Ezekiel and held onto him while the others somberly discussed their options, and what to do. Ezekiel had little to say on the matter - he just kept staring ahead of himself distantly, his thoughts far away from them. 

 

“Until Mr. Jones is able to learn to exert perfect control over himself, I fear our best option may be the dungeons, Sir.” Jenkins said, grimacing as he did. Everyone looked up at that, at Jenkins, in surprise. 

 

“Dungeons? We have dungeons?” Jake exclaimed. Jenkins rolled his eyes. 

 

“Of course we do. We haven’t had to use them in years. They’re magically re enforced against a number of magical entities, including werewolves.” Jenkins explained. 

 

“You’re going to lock me up?” Ezekiel asked, in a rather small voice, staring at all of them in a fearful realization. He instantly adopted the atmosphere of an animal tense with instinct, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. And they knew this was nothing new due to the bite, it was all Ezekiel. Calling him a free spirit was probably putting it lightly, as they all knew too well. Being locked up was undoubtedly not his favorite thing. 

 

“I’m sorry, Ezekiel, but it’s the only way to keep all of us safe. Including you. Just until we can help you get control over this, which we will! Sooner than you think! I mean, c’mon, you’re a Librarian!” Eve said, putting her hand lightly on Ezekiel’s shoulder and smiling down at him like the sun on an August afternoon. 

 

Ezekiel just looked away from her, down at the floor, looking more troubled than ever. But he protested no more to the idea. And when they all stood, he stood with them, reaching a hand up to cup his freshly bandaged wound. He silently followed the others as Jenkins lead them through the Library, down levels upon levels upon levels, until they reached the dungeons. And dungeon was really the only way to put it. It was all stone, with metal bared grates. Runes were etched deeply around the stone arcs that defined the cells. They were dingy, dark, and somewhat moist. Where on earth did the water come from? And where did the light come from? 

 

Jenkins lead them to the closest, cleanest cell, pulling an ancient looking set of keys from his pocket. 

 

“In you go, Mr. Jones.” Jenkins said, as he pulled the grate open. Ezekiel hesitated, glancing at his friends, and then glancing behind him towards the door. Then he lowered his head, almost in submission, and slowly walked into the cell. Jenkins sighed, and shut the grate behind him. When the click of the lock rang out, Ezekiel visibly flinched. Cassandra was ringing her hands, and Jake was turned away, his arms crossed, as if unable to watch. 

 

“We need to do some research on lunar cycles and lycanthropy bloodlines, so we can properly figure out how to treat your condition. We’ll return with something you like for supper to check up on you and keep you company, and then at least one of us will stay the night here.” Jenkins explained to Ezekiel.

 

“Maybe we can take shifts?” Eve asked. 

 

“How does that sound, Ezekiel?” Flynn called, watching the younger man intently. Ezekiel didn’t reply to any of it, instead just taking a seat on the stone bench and fixing his gaze on the floor in front of his feet. 

 

The others all glanced at each other in dread, and somewhat in guilt. But, with no other choice, they were forced to turn and walk away. 

 

Only once they were long gone, did Ezekiel move. He silently rose to his feet, and pull a ring of metallic tools from inside his jacket pocket. 

 

“Sorry guys,” he whispered to nobody as he easily escaped the cell. “It’s better this way.” 

 

\--------------

 

“He’s _what_?” Flynn exclaimed, sitting up straight.

 

“He’s gone!” Cassandra exclaimed in a panic. The others flew into the Annex at the commotion.

 

“What is it?” Jake asked. 

 

“Ezekiel got out. Is he still in the Library?” Flynn asked, standing up. 

 

“I highly doubt it. He knows the security of this place better than perhaps even I do. If he wanted to escape from the Library unnoticed, he could do it easily.” Jenkins replied, shaking his head gravely. 

 

“Damn! I should have seen this coming!” Flynn exclaimed, turning away and hitting himself in the forehead. “No no no no no, this is not good. This was the opposite of good! This is beyond bad! This is not rad! This is downright sad!” 

“Are you _rhyming?_ ” Eve exclaimed incredulously. 

 

“ _I DON’T KNOW!_ ” Flynn shouted, spinning back around and flipping his hands around. 

 

“Okay, okay, let’s all take a moment and compose ourselves. Us falling apart isn’t going to get Mr. Jones back.” Jenkins said, spreading his hands apart and pursing his lips. 

 

“Where do you think he’d go?” Cassandra asked. Eve opened her mouth, starting to answer, but Flynn held up a hand to interrupt her. 

 

“It doesn’t matter where Ezekiel would go. In less than an hour, by my calculations, the metamorphosis will begin. Once the wolf takes over his mind completely, as it’s going to inevitably the first time, it won’t matter what _Ezekiel_ would do. It matters what a confused, disoriented wolf would do.” He said matter of factly. Eve’s eyes widened, and she snapped her fingers. 

 

“Try to find it’s pack!” She exclaimed. 

 

“Yes! But, that pack is dead, in Egypt. And the wolf is in the middle of Oregon. It’s going to have no way for even it’s supernatural compass to point it home, to it’s blood pack. So it’s going to rely on instinct, find the nearest of it’s kind. And where would instinct tell a wolf to go if it wanted to find other wolves?” Flynn asked, spinning towards Jake, who was now smiling as he knew the answer. 

 

“The forest.” Jake said, hitting Jenkins on the shoulder. 

“But we’re in the middle of Oregon!” Eve protested. “He could be anywhere outside of town by now! We have no way of knowing what direction he went in!” 

 

Flynn straightened his jacket, now settling into a more serious composure. He turned towards the door. 

 

“That’s where I come in. Jenkins, get the poppy serum.” He instructed. Jenkins nodded, heading toward the back door. 

 

“What do you mean?” Jake asked. 

 

“I’m an excellent tracker. Learned from some of the best in the world. I’ll find him, and knock him out, and bring him back. Besides, i’m the one that let this happen. It’s my job to fix it.” Flynn said, shrugging. Just then, Jenkins returned, holding a red vial. Eve tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brow. 

 

“How the hell do you hunt a _wolf? _” She asked in absolute bewilderment. Flynn smiled as he took the vial from Jenkins and slipped it into his pocket.__

__

__“By letting it hunt you first.” He answered simply._ _

__

__\---------------_ _

__

__Hours and hours and _hours_ later, Flynn was deep in the woods at the base of Mt. Hood, the only light was that of the full moon. _What perfect timing.__ _

__

__He walked through the thick underbrush with no attempt to be quiet, hoping to attract predators. Hoping to attract one in particular. A sheep in wolves clothing, you might say. The liquid from the vial had been transferred into a syringe, which Flynn now held like a weapon in his right hand, ready to do battle with a product of his own mistakes._ _

__

__He had been walking through the woods for hours, tracking Ezekiel. Which wasn’t at all hard - he was in a daze, a panic, and was breaking twigs and leaving hair and scraps of cloth everywhere. It was like a neon sign painted on the forest floor to Flynn, and he was getting near to the end. Ezekiel was nearby, he knew it._ _

__

__As if on cue, a rustling sounded to Flynn’s left, somewhere above him. Flynn froze, and slowly turned to see what it was. Basked in the light of the moon, on top of a ledge of moss covered rock, crouched Ezekiel. His clothes were torn to shreds, he was covered in the blood and guts of what seemed to be other animals, his face was transformed. Dark hair bushed around his face and neck, framing intense golden eyes and sharp, bloody fangs. His fingers ended in hard, black claws, that looked deadly. Nothing in his face was human, not right now. Ezekiel was lost. The Wolf was in charge._ _

__

__Except Flynn knew about the nuanced relationship between nature and personality. Instinct and willpower. Especially when it came to humans transformed into supernatural beings. He knew that Ezekiel had to embrace the wolf in order to learn to control it. He knew Ezekiel had a will like no other, and he knew last of all, and most importantly, that Ezekiel cared about the people around him more than anything else in existence. Flynn only had to hope that that currently included him._ _

__

__“Come and get me!” Flynn shouted, banging his fists on his chest. Then he spun, and took off running. The werewolf snarled and leapt forehead, pursuing Flynn on all fours. Flynn ran as fast as he possibly could, but Ezekiel rapidly gained speed, and then lunged forward to attack his ankles. Flynn hurtled to the ground, rolling over ferns and branches and rocks, until stopping on his back with a rush of air from his lungs. Ezekiel climbed up him, looming over him and raising up a hand. The wolf growled at Flynn in triumph as he readied his fatal claws, ready to bring them down and tear out Flynn’s throat. Flynn made no move to fight back, instead he locked eyes with the beast and uttered one word._ _

__

__“Librarian.”_ _

__That was just enough to cause Ezekiel to stir, the man shining through the monster. Hesitation played across his features, and Flynn took the opportunity to jab the syringe into his neck, pressing it down as fast as he could. Ezekiel convulsed slightly, before slumping to the side, unconcious. His werewolf feature retracted, and he returned to his normal self before Flynn’s eyes._ _

__Flynn sat up, taking a deep breath and running a hand over his face. This was all his fault._ _


End file.
